SNAPS! MY BOYFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE!
by Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star
Summary: Bella's blonde; Silly, but lovable. Outgoing and quirky. The new it-girl at Forks. Hmm...how can this possibly effect BellaxEdward? total AU
1. Attention

**A/N: Okay. So, Bella is hip, chic, spoiled, rich peppy sporty dumb blonde-cheerleader from Pheonix. She's not shy in the least bit she talks to any boy she wants and isn't afraid to go after what she wants or get attettion. Here we go!**

**Bella's POV**

"Hi! Whats up all! My name is Bella Swan. I'm from Pheonix. And uh... I was capatain cheerleader in my old school, and I know we can all be like, BFFs for like EVER!" I smiled as I pulled down my cheer uniform. I loved that uniform; that's why I wore it. And also, I decided to give the boys in this dreary town something to see. I love attention, and the attention right now was like _so_ enjoyable. Most girls my age liked to blend in, but I wanted to stand out! What is this like, the Soviet Reunion?

"Um,welcome Bella.You may take a seat now." The teacher, whose name I really didn't know, beckoned to a seat next to a boy with blonde spikey hair.

"H-Hey." He stuttered. I could tell he was in a trance.

"Hi." I answered. I tried to sound alluring. It worked, because he blinked fiercly before responding.

"Yeah. I'm Mike ". He answered dumbly. Okay, I knew he was probably thinking of ways to ask me out, and in my mind, I was thinking of ways to turn him down.

So, my class, I don't know what subject, consisted of me doodling and giggling as I caught boys gazing at me. As class ended, a fairly pretty girl walked over to me.

"Hello, Bella right?" I nodded smiling. "Well, I'm Jessica, and I was wondering what your next class is?"

"Umm," I paused, checking my schedule "Spanish?"I answered.

"Oh, me too! And uh maybe, if you want, you could eat lunch with me and my... girlfriends?" She said. I giggled to myself at her attempted valley girl language.

"Sure! I'd like totally love to!" I got out of my seat and walked to spanish with my new friend Jessica. She seemed nice and I could tell we would get along fine.


	2. Almost as hot as me

**A/N: Okay, so... here it is!**

Spanish went slowly. Boys kept starring, and I felt special. Jessica kept talking to me, so I wasn't _as_ bored as in.. whatever class I was in before. She asked me things like, "Why'd you move to Forks?" and saying "I would've stayed in Pheonix". I couldn't get a word in! I got very annoyed! My god! How self-absorbed! Me, me,me! I, I, I! Jeez! I was relieved when the bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

I walked ahead of her, so as to avoid her blabbering! Finally, I had to stop, so she could show me the table. I bought a salad and took a bottle of evian out of my bag. Her friends' names are Angela, Lauren, that Mike boy from my first class and some others I don't care about. Finally, as I tooka quick glance around, checking out boys. So far, no one really hot. I was disappointed. Then, I _saw them_. Five of the most beautiful people I've seen. They were almost as hot as me. Almost. Two girls, one of them pixie like with dark hair, the other a fellow blonde and almost perfect. And three boys. JACKPOT! Which one! They were all so perfect, so hot, so flawless! Like right out of the Abercrombie catalogue! Only, dare I say it, HOTTER! One was hunky and musculer with dark curly hair. Another a cute little thing with blonde messy hair. A way hotter version of Mike. And last but not least a the hottest of them all: reddish brown hair, flawless, indescriable! OH! IT WAS AS THOUGH THE HOT GODS SENT ME A GIFT! Yes! Yes! I was getting light-headed just looking at them! Oh, I was meant ot date those 3 perfect specimens of MAN! I asked Angela who they were, and I learned that the hunky one was Emmett, the blonde boy was Jasper, and the hottest one was Edward. The dark haired girl was Alice and the blonde girl was Rosalie, all of them brothers and sisters and dating each other, like that would stop me. None of them looked alike, execpt for to traits: 1) they were all very pale! Like stone pale! And 2) their eyes! They were a topazie, butterscotch color. So through lunch, I starred and imagined how I would approach them. Well, I would wait about a week, I thought. I would introduce myself, sure. But my move would have to wait until much later...

Finally, the one named Edward met my gaze. I couldn't wait! I smiled and winked and flirted from across the room. To my surprise though, he looked uninterested. I pouted. Then, he turned away

**Edward's POV**

Throughout all of the lunch period, every boy's mind was on one thing. Some new girl from Pheonix named Bella. I didn't try to find her, but finally, i cracked. Well, she must be something if everyone's so engrossed in her. So I found her face. She was pretty enough for a human; almost as beautiful as Rosalie. She was blonde and for some reason, wearing a cheer uniform. I took one glance and looked away. Turing back to my family i tried to read her mind. Nothing. Again, but still nothing. So I turned to her. Not to my surprise though, she was starring at me. It was only a matter of time. But instead of turning away in fright, she winked at me. Smiled at me. She was _flirting_. Or at least attempting to anyway. I looked away, uninterseted. Sure she was cute enough, but I wouldn't waste my time. I showed my disinterest and I could see her pouting. I stifled a laugh. I tried to read her disappointment in her mind, though it was apparenton her face. Still, nothing. I couldn't read her mind? Surley there was something wrong. I would try later, perhaps. Until then, I looked away.


	3. First Flirt

**A/N: Okay, now here comes the original part of the story I first made up with my friends. Here's where it get GOOD!!!!!! Here we go... roll it!**

**Bella's POV**

Okay, maybe it wasn't me. Maybe he was looking at the boring and ugly girls next to me that made him turn away. Maybe he's blind! But honestly! Did he just dismiss me! ME! Oh no! No! This has never happened to me! Like, ever! It happened to my friends, or girls with bad nose and boob jobs! It happen to girls who were like, 200 pounds! NOT ME!

"Bella?" Jessica called, breaking me out of my rage-pout cycle. "You okay?"

"Fine." I lied. I flipped my hair, took out my Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush lip-gloss (much to the excitement of nearby boys) and got out of my seat.

"Um, Bella? What's your next class?" Mike asked me as I turned around.

"Biology." I answered peeking at my schedule.

"Me too. Want to- I mean we could go- Together?" he sounded nervous and I smiled; usually when one boy turned me down, another made a move. This pleased me; for a while.

"Thanks Mike!" I said. But as we walked to class, my peppy-meter went, like, way low. I was like, totally bummed! I quickly turned my happy switch back on as I walked through the door. Mike pointed to the teacher, as if I needed directions to know where he was, and I walked over to him to get my slip signed. Mr. Banner, which I learned was his name, much to my dismay, didn't make me give an intro. He signed my slip, gave me a book, and pointed me to a seat- next to... EDWARD CULLEN! The hot boy with reddish brown hair. The one who didn't like my flirting! I smiled. Ha! This would give me some time to work on him. By about, tomorrow, he'll be asking me out.

And so I began to strut, not walk, strut, to my seat. But as I took my seat, he seemed to tense up. How could he not like me already? I sat down, smiling.

"Hi!" I said. He said nothing. "I'm Bella. And you are?" He looked at me angrily, his once topaz eyes now totally black color! Then, just as quickly as he seemed angry, he smiled. He smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella." He flashed a perfect set of white teeth at me. Who was his dentist? I flipped my hair, and as I did so, he smiled as he inhaled. Freaky, but he was still like, totally hot! "Well, you're quite beautiful, aren't you? He asked. I gasped, feeling light-headed. I felt like my body was moving, without my permission

"I-" I was suddenly aware that we were in the parking lot. "What are we doing here?" Did I follow him? Did we sneak out? It was too fast.

"Yeah. Mr.Banner wants us to... make copies of a worksheet for him." Okay, that excuse would've worked, had there been any papers in his hands.

"Why are we in the parking lot then? And where are the papers?" I was confused. When did I agree to get papers? Suddenly, he was in a crouching position, coming towards me. I screamed- a little too late; everything went black. My last moments of being awake we filled with him on top of me (not in the good way) and biting me, hard as blood oozed from my wound...

**Edward's POV**

I got to biology early, as I always did. Just waiting. People filled in one by one, some in groups. How bored school made me! I'd already learned all of this! No excitement at all! Then, I looked at the door as the cheerleader Bella walked in with Mike Newton.

_"Wow! Bella's so hot! I mean, a cheerleader! I'd better make a move before someone else does!"_ Thought Mike. His thoughts were repeats of all of the boys' thoughts today. I rolled my eyes. Even though so far, I couldn't read her mind, I could tell, she was the fake, superficial type. She would get on everyone's nerves after awhile.

I wasn't paying attention, so I was startled as Bella sat next to me. I groaned internally. Then, I smelled it. I tensed up, stuggling for control. As long as she didn't get close, or speak, we would be fine. We would all be fine. But of course, she couldn't keep to herself.

"Hi!" she said fakely. I didn't respond, not to be rude, but to save her. I hoped she would end the conversation, but no such luck. "I'm Bella. And you are?" Oh no! NO! NO! I could feel the vampire instincts inside me taking over, and I couldn't conrol them!

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I knew what I was doing; I was trying to dazzle her, and it was working. I no longer had any control: I was the hunter and she, my chosen prey. I kept smiling, and my smile took her breath away. Good, it was working. She flipped her hair and I inhaled that sweet, sweet, floral scent. "Well, you're quite beautiful, aren't you?" I asked as I led her out of the room, all that was left now was to kill her, and drink the fine wine pulsing inside of her. She stuttered, ande I could tell she had now idea we were moving. But then, she realized...

"What are we doing here?" She looked around the parking lot, but her eyes went right back to mine. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Itried my hardest to think of the consequences, but they seemed small and petty know.

"Yeah. Mr.Banner wants us to... make copies of a worksheet for him." It was stupid, but it was the best I could think of at the time. I was hoping she would be too dazed to pay attention to details. I was wrong.

"Why are we in the parking lot then? And where are the papers?" At that time I crouched, her eyes never leaving mine. I leaped on top of her, she screamed, much too late and much to weakly. I bit her arm, and to drink deeply. It tasted much better than I would have been ale to imagine.

WAIT! I told myself. I had to think about my family! What would they do! She was now unconscious. I forced myself to stop. STOP! I kept telling myself. What now?! She had to be taken to a hospital! But I was ashamed to have to tell my family, to tell_ Carlisle_ how very weak I was.

But the life of a poor innocent was far more imortant than my pride. And so, I placed her in the back of my Volvo, careful not to breath, driving her to the hospital.

**A/N: Aww! How heroic! Now, please review! No reviews, no story!**


	4. Extreme Makeover Life & Species Addition

**A/N: Okay! Now we return to the epic tale of SNAPS! MY BOYFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE! When we left, Bella was bitten by Edward, as Edward was unable to conrtol his vampire instincts. But, he was able to over come them, and drive Bella to the hospital. Will she make it!?**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a strange room in serious need of some interior decorating. White walls, white floors, everything was white! I couldn't remember anything! What happened!? Then I remembered! HE BIT ME! EDWARD CULLEN HAD BITTEN ME! WHAT THE HELL!!!??? Oh! He would soooo not be getting a date! I sat up, surprised that there weren't any cords or tubes around me. Then I turned around to see _HIS_ face.

"Bella?" He said. He sounded apologetic. So, he was sorry at least. Maybe I had imagined it? Maybe I was bitten by a venomous snake, and was sucking out the poison?

"Yeah?" I felt different. Strange. "What happened?" I asked.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just- you're-" He sighed. "Carlsile will explain it to you." As if it had been rehearsed, a man with blonde hair, plae skin, and the same topaz eyes as the Cullens came in.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen. But you may call me Carlisle if you wish." he smiled warmly. I smiled back. How could he be a doctor? He looked 20, 25 at the most. "Now, Bella, Edward bit you." he paused. I knew I wasn't crazy!

"Why?" I asked. Why would he bite me? "Is he a vampire or something?" I asked jokingly. I was surprised as Carlisle nodded. "Seriously?" I was in shock! I was scared!

"Yes, Bella. He is, and so am I, and the rest of our family." I starred blankly at him. If Edward was and vampire, and he bit me..." And now Bella, so are you." I let out a small scream.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "How? Why? This is- I'm- and you're...?" I was freaking out! How would my father Charlie take this!?

"Well, when Edward bit you, he released venom into your system, and... well, he brought you here, and we tried to stop the transformation before it was too late, but... we couldn't." I considered his words carefully. This couldn't be happening!

"That fast? What? I Just changed into a vampire in like, a couple hours?" I was shocked at how fast life can seem to change. One minute you're happy and flirting with a cute boy... the next, you're being told by an incredibly attractive doctor that you're no longer human!!!!

"No. It's been about 3 days." Edward finally spoke. I starred at him.

"And what have you been telling everyone? My dad?" I was worried. What would Charlie say? What would kids at school think? In just one day, my social life would be ruined! The rumors! I would have to do some serious work on kids at school!

"Well, you fainted in class, and Edward was taking you to the nurse, and you tripped and got a serious cut on your arm, and some damage to the brain." Carlisle said. They couldn't come up with anything less embaressing?!

"I have to... I need some alone time." They both nodded and left, closing the door behind them. I ran to the bathroom, to look in the mirror. I gasped as a pair of black eyes stared back at me; a change from the blue eyes that greeted me with each visit to myself. My lips were much fuller, my hair had a little wave to it, and was styled now with an "Ashley Tisdale-like" bang. My body had more curves to it: I was sure I had gone up a few cup sizes, my waste was much smaller, and my hips! _**HOLY CRAP!**_


	5. Deep in Thought

**A/****N: "Omigod!Omigod you guys! Looks like Bella has just lost her pride! Everything is all messed but at least Ed apologized!" That is to the tune of "Omigod you guys" from legally blonde the musical. Thanks for all the totally awesome reviews! I am so happy with all of you! And now without further a-do... :-)**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe it! What had I done?! I had eternally damned an innocent person who had done me no wrong! I was a monster- I had ruined what Carlisle had worked so hard to achieve: a normal life. We would have to leave Forks, and start all over again. Bella's life was ruined, and to make things worse, at least the rest of us were dying when we were changed, but she had a whole life ahead of her. Her family, her (newly aquired) friends and... admirers! All gone!

**And all my fault**.

_"Edward_?" Carlisle's thoughts called to me_. "Are you... okay? This isn't your- I mean you_-" He stopped thinking and walked over to sit next to me. We were in his office.

"I'm fine. I just feel so... weak."

"Yeah, I know. Well, you _should_ have known better, but I understand. You just- lost control. It happens to everyone. I mean, you didn't slip when you were a newborn, so it was bound to happen sooner or later." I loved Carlisle, in a non-inscest kinda way . He was like a father to me, and for that I was grateful. Though he knew I was at fault, he was able to make me feel better about it; not ruining someone's life, but about my inner-self.

"But now, everything is ruined. Bella's whole life has been changed and- she'll need so much help!" I vented. If we didn't want a homicidle vampire around, we would have to train her, and help her. But all the training in the world wouldn't reverse the sin I had commited.

**Bella's POV**

I now sat on the bed, deep in thought; about me. What would I do now? Where would I go? Surely I wouldn't be able to like, socialize when I was thirsting for like, blood right? I sighed. What now? How would I live? What if I couldn't control myself, and one day, do what Edward did, only, I won't be able to stop! I cried, but to my shock, no tears came, making me want to cry harder, but it was no use. This was like, way worse than that bad perm I'd gotten. Way worse than when my girlfriend Gigi accidentely dyed her hair black... even though she was a summer!

And the worse part was that... I had no clue what to expect of my "eternally damned" life

**A/N: So... what do you think will happen now? What will Charlie say? What power will Bella have? Well, I'm gonna tell yah... she's gonna be able to control people, and influence their actions and thoughts b/c of how she dazzled people when she was human! New chapter soon!**


	6. What am I, like, Obi Wan Kenobi?

**A/N: So this is the chapter when Bella gets her power-ability or whatever you wanna call it.**

**Bella's POV**

Okay. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I would have to like, hang out with Edward and his family now right? And maybe, now that he's forgiven, we could be... more. An item. Edward and Bella. No, Bella and Edward! Yes! That has a nice ring to it! Just then Edward walked through the door.

"Hi!" I greeted him cheerily. He looked surprised at my mood.

"Hey." He answered. "Aren't you... angry at me? I _did_ just eternally damn you." he approached me cautiously.

"Oh, pa-shaw!! Think nothing of it! Let's build a bridge and get over it, shall we?" I fluttered my eyelashes. He, much to my enjoyment, smiled. "But, I'm curious. How does this whole 'vampire' thing work?"

"Well, first, you'll need to hunt. Most likely we'll take you hunting soon. And, I take it you've looked in the mirror, so... there's that. Also, your senses will be much more acute."

"Will I get... powers? You know, like _magical powers_?" I asked. It was meant to be sarcastic, but...

"Well, you might." he said with a smile.

"Do you have...?" I asked. Maybe he was playing a joke on me or something. Freshman prank, only newborn vampire prank?

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. So do Alice and Jasper." I gave him a puzzled look. "Well, I can read minds, Alice has visions of the future, and Jasper contols people's emotions."

"And why do some have... I mean, what about the others?" I was very confused. Not like "I'm in trig and have no idea what the teacher just said" confused. Like, "so...what?" confused.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Esme? We don't really know why. But Carlisle has a theory. He thinks we carry some of our human characteristics with us into our vampire selves."

"Oh." I answered. "And how will I know?" I asked.

"When something happens?" he said questioningly (if that's a word). "Oh! One important thing... your heart isn't beating, so you don't really have to breathe. It's a hard habit to break though, and it helps us look more... human."

"I don't have to breathe?" I wasn't upset just... startled. "Wow." I smiled widely.

We talked and talked for hours, straying from how to be a vampire 101. Though I did learn useful things like, how I don't sleep, and how I'm like, indestructible. Sweet! I didn't want our conversation to end, which is why I groaned when a nurse came in to check my heart rate. One problem though: no heart rate! What would the nurse think?

"Um, miss? Dr. Cullen said that no one had to check on her. She's fine." Edward pressed, trying to avoid an explanation of why my heart wasn't beating and I was still alive.

"Well, I didn't hear anything, so I must check her." the nurse insisted. Then, I looked at her, like really looked at her, for no real reason.

"Fine." I answered. She walked over to me, and stared me in the eye. Then, I remember telling her to leave, to go away, so that me and Edward could talk more, and she wouldn't hear my non-beating heart. She then looked dazed- as if under a trance, and walked out the room.

"Bella? What did you...?" Edward began. He stopped and grinned. "Bella, tell me to jumped 3 times. In your mind." I stared at him like he had 2 heads. "Do it."

_"Jump 3 times" _I thought, looking into his eyes. And to my shock... he did it!"

"How did that...?" I asked.

"Well, if I jumped... Bella, I know your 'power'!" He said. "You can control people!" he was very excited.

"What am I, like Obi-Wan Kenobi?" I said.

"Well, yeah!!!!!" He was very, very happy now. " Carlisle's gotta see this!"

**A/N: Okay! She has her power! Everyone is her puppet now!!!! Bwah ha ha ha ha!**


	7. Thoughts of One Smooth Operator

**A/N: Okay, I am now going to write some of this chapter from a new POV. Guesses? Any one? Okay, well it's gonna be from Carlisle's POV! Enjoy all!**

**Carlisle's POV **

I was quite surprised to get a call from Edward. He said it was important, so I rushed to the room. To my surprise, he was smiling. Edward, smiling? Bella must have done something really special.

"Carlisle, Bella has an ability! It is so totally awesome!" I could tell Edward was very excited. It scared me, but it was better than him moping about being eternally damned.

"Yes. I'm sure it is... totally awesome.Um... what is it?" I asked. Now he was saying 'totally'? Had I missed something?

"Show him Bella." Edward turned to face Bella. Oh... I now understood. Edward and Bella were... talking. No, not talking, **_TALKING. _**

"I don't really know what I was like, doing! So how can I show him!?" Bella put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on! Do it!" Edward and I watched her. It must be amazing, for Edward to act like this.

"Oh, you mean... THIS!" Bella stared at Edward, focusing, I payed close attention as then Edward's eyes widened and he growled.

"Damn it Bella! Have you been control me this whole time!? What was I doing?!And why do feel like saying 'totally awesome?" So I wasn't going crazy. He was being controled. By WHO?

"Yeah, I have. And boy was it funny! Oh, no, it was freakin' awesome!" Bella was laughig at him while he glared at her. I lightened the mood.

"So... you can control people. Interesting." I said.

"Yeah. I'm like, totally Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She bounced up and down. It was like Alice times 100! "I've been practicing on Edward this whole time! Did you really think he would ever be that happy? Puh-leez!"

"Okay. Well, Bella, you're father is here and he wants to speak to you. Now, you need to tell him that you can't come back to school. Think of an excuse... and tell him you have to leave. Just make up something." I told her, keeping Edward from saying things I'm sur he shouldn't have said.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. No problemo!" Bella skipped over to the edge of her bed.

"Good. I'll send him in. Let's go Edward."


	8. Daddy's Little Princess

**A/N: 4 the record, reviews gets me on a writer's high. So review. Also, I would like to point out that JOHNNY DEPP IS SO NOT OLD! AND ONE DAY, HE AND I SHALL RULE THE EARTH, AND YOU'LL ALL BE LIKE "_AW MAN! WHY DID EVER SAY THAT HE WAS OLD!" _AND I'LL BE LIKE _"WHAT NOW!" _And now enjoy the writing styles of Princess Candy-Lollipop-Star.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and Carlisle left and laid down on the bed. I would have to pout. Daddy got me whatever I wanted. So... this would be easy! He got me my silver Audi Convertible when I was 16, and I'm sure he'd get me an apartment now. Far away, where the Cullens would "train me" in the ways of a vampire. And Daddy had it like that, since he was the inventor of pop tarts and he invested well. Though he was loosing cash to toaster strudell. Curse you PillsBerry Dough Boy!!!!

"Bella?" I heard my Daddy, Charlie's voice.

"Daddy! I can't stay here anymore! How can I go back to school after this? I want to move!" I put on my best pout. He strolled over casually.

"I know, sweety I know. But you'll be lonely, won't you?" Yeah, that wouldn't happen. Ever. I'm sure vampires are great company!

"No. I'll be fine. And plus... the boys here are so... fresh! All they do is stare at me and make rude comments." I complained. "Oh, except Edward and his family. They are like, so nice!" I added, so he wouldn't sue them.

"Well, when you put it that way... okay. How much money will you need? Will 1,000,000 be enough?" he asked.

"Do I still get my $100 allowance?" I said hopefully.

"Of course." I could see him writing check after check after check for me. Who says money can't buy happiness? Tell that to Mastercard & Visa!

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry about my freak out. Please review, and you shall be spared of my wrathe once I rule.**


	9. Panties and Confessions

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is about Bella driving to meet with Cullens with Edward**

**Oh, and by the way... REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY!!! (DUH DUH DUM!)**

**Bella's POV**

So, Daddy gave me a million dollar budget, which sucked once I found a totally awesome condo for 1.5 mil, but whatev. I ended up getting the cutest little mini-mansion in Boston for myself! The Cullens had to move there to to keep an eye on me and help and junk, and bought a house (not as big as mine of course) by a forest, for "hunting" and "hiking" and "killing animals for their blood". I was totally bummed when I learned that I couldn't live at my mini-mansion until I was "trained". It really sucked because hadn't actually been in it. Edward's sister Alice (who I had never officially met) went and took detailed pictures, because apparently I was still untrained and undisciplined. What was I, a puppy?

"Bella, it's time to go. Hurry up!" Edward called me through the window. It was night-time and we were leaving through the window (because they were afraid my vampish instincts would be triggered around people) and by now (if I was human) I would be applying my mocha-cucumber-mango-melon-coconut-sweet pea-rasberry-lime facial clensing mask with replenishing bursting beads and picking out an outfit for tomorrow. Ah, the simple life.

"Hold on! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I said. I had none of my stuff. Daddy would be Fed-Exing them to me soon along with my Audi. To my mansion. Where I could not go. So, Edward would pick it up for me. Good thing he had super-strength! A car, 75 totes and purses, 10 suitcases and 15 carry-ons filled with clothes, make-up, _and_ shoes? Not to mention all of my toiletries? There was no way **_HUMANLY_** possible.

"'Panties in a bunch'?" he said glaring at me as I climbed (more graceful than ever before) through the window.

"Panties, boxers, briefs... whatever!" I said with my hands on my hips.

"But honestly? 'Panties' is such a girl word. And boys do not wear 'panties'." He spoke very seriously.

"If it's such a 'girl word' stop saying it so much. Or...do you _enjoy_ talking about _my_ panties?" I said with a smile and a giggle. He gasped in fake shock.

"And since when were we talking about_ your_ panties? I thought we were on a general pantie-line of discussion here!" he said. I laughed hard. "What?" he said smiling.

"You said pantie line!" I burst out laughing. He joined in too, and we laughed all the way to his shiney silver volvo. I loved how comfortable we had grown to each other. We were friends, and I respected that friendship. Just not as much I _would_ have loved and respected a _relationship_. "Where are we going again?" I asked tilting my head.

"I've told you 10 before. We're driving to Boston." he said. He gave a look like 'how dumb can she be?'.

"Oh." I responded. "WAIT! All the way to Boston!!! How long will that take?" I was freaking out. When it came to long car rides, I used to bridge on claustraphobia. I couldn't stay in a car for more than like, an hour at a time. I struggled to find a good excuse for a stopping. "And... I'm getting... thirsty!" I stared at him harshly. Only then did I realize that I actually **_was _**thirsty. I had been repressing it for a long time. I began to feel an ache in the back of my throat a few days ago, and it had been turning into a burning itch. But I was too busy talking to Edward, and looking at Edward and "dreaming" and thinking about dating Edward. It was destracting me.

"Well... that's a different matter than." His voice was even and way too calm for me. Like, wasn't this a big deal? Wasn't this why I was being denied human contact? "Actually, I'm surprised you lasted this long. I thought I'd have to take you way sooner. You already seem to have some self control. Maybe it won't take so long." he kept his eyes on the road.

"Well I would hope not. I have a life to go back to." I said this without thinking. I realized I had no idea what I was going to do after the Cullens trained me. Where would I go? Edward spoke then

"You know, you'll probably still be able to travel with us... if you want." I turned to him. He couldn't read my mind, right?

"Oh. Thanks. That's really nice of you." I smiled to myself. And in that instant I knew, I wasn't just waiting to date him.And I didn't just want ot date him because he was cute.

I knew, I was really falling in love with him

**Edward's POV**

"Your welcome." I said. I was really begining to like Bella and ina way, I wanted her to come with us, not just for her comfort, because really I would hate to be a vampire all alone.But I also wanted her to come becaue she was sweet and nice and funny. And often I found myself thinking about her alot. A week ago, I had gne hunting with Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie, and even after I had killed a large and irritated mountain lion, I was thinking 'I wonder how Bella's doing. I should go and see her after this.' Of course I did and we talked. Just about random things. It felt nice. I was never really a happy person before. I was accepting of my immortal life, but I wasn't content. Now I was. And a part of me was glad that I had changed her.

And as each day went by, I found myself falling for her.

**A/N: Aww! Ain't that sweet!? Now... REVIEW!**


	10. Apologies

**A/N: When we last visited Bella and Edward, they were both thinking to themselves about their friendship, both of them wondering if it could be something more. LOVE!!!!! Any who, in this chapter, Bella and Edward hunt and share more than just apologies.**

**Edward's POV**

After about an hour of silence, each of us in our owns thoughts, I finaly spotted a forest, and pulled over.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Hunting. You said you were thirsty and I could use a snack." I faced her and smiled. But she looked paniced.

"But Edward... I'm a vegetarian! I can't hunt poor, cute and harmless little animals!" She pouted and I just stared at her shocked.

"That information would have been useful to me... yesterday! Or five minutes ago even!" This was going to be hard. For her at least. For me it was just a matter of convincing her. "Look, the animals we are going to hunt are not 'cute'. They are mean and viscious. They aren't harmless in anyway. It's okay to kill them." I was trying to comfort her, but it was't working very well.

"KILL THEM!" She yelled. I put my head on the dashboard and groaned. "And have you thought about the fact that I don't know how to hunt!? That could bring up some problems!" she was very upset now. Uh oh. This was going to be hard for both of us.

" It's easy to hunt. No one really has to teach you. It's... an instinct." Ah ha! Instinct! I had a plan!

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, trying to calm my nerves. I just wouldn't be able to it! Kill something like that! Even if it wasn't a bunny or chipmunk and it was a bear or something, I was just to sweet to kill something. Why couldn't we all just be like, peaceful? And hug each other? Mmm, hug. I would love to hug Edward. I bet his muscular arms are like, totally huggable. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, hunting. So then (because it was obvious I wasn't giving in or responding) Edward said...

"Well fine then. You don't have to hunt, but I am thirsty. So come on." Before I could said no, he was at my door and pulling me through the forest. I went along fine. I would probably just shut my eyes and yell at him later anyway. And I did not want to stay in the car alone. I would freak out because of my near-claustraphobia. And that would be embarressing.

Finally we entered a cute little area surrounded with trees, and far enough in so no one could see us. Then, all of my senses went like, wild! Although it was dark, I could see perfectly and I could smell everything, and to my surprise it wasn't just a piney smell, it smelled really good. And as I kept breathing it in more and more, I got really, really, really thirsty! Like, uncontrolable! And the scary thing was, I followed the scent and my body did it on its own. Edward followed me and although part of me was freaking out (the other part was way to busy following a scent) he was calm. It even seemed to me like he was smiling. Was this his plan? Get me out here and let my instincts kick in? I would damn him, but he beat me to it.

I stopped all of the sudden. I was totally freaking out. What the hell was I doing? It was like I was like, not in control. It sucked, but in some way, I liked it. It was fun in a game kind of way. Because really, this was a game of deadly tag. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe. Okay not at all, but I was begining to enjoy it in a weird way anyway.

A rustle in the bushes startled me. My head jolted to the bush and I was in a crouch position. WHAT THE HELL? Then, a roar came from the bushes and a bear-that's right a BEAR- came out of nowhere, and the next thing I knew, I was like, wrestling the bear! I didn't know how, but I was winning! And then, I bit it, and, and... I was sucking its blood! And as much as my normal side was saying 'ew!' my vampire side was saying 'omg! this is awsome!'. Finally, when I was sure it was dead, I got up and and straightened myself out of the crouch. I realized that my throat wasn't burning. I wasn't thirsty anymore. But I had killed a bear! Again WHAT THE HELL!

"Edward," I said trying to be as calm as possible.

"Yes?" he answered evenly.

"I just killed a bear." I stared at him angrily.

"Yeah. I guess you did." he was staring emotionlessly back at me. I got even angrier at the fact that anyone could be so cold and have no compassion for someone like me, who didn't have a choice in the matter of being a vampire or not! I couldn't take it.

"NO! I JUST KILLED A BEAR! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF _**YOU**_ HADN'T BITEN ME! IF **_YOU_** HAD BEEN ABLE TO CONTROL YOURSELF! THIS IS ALL **_YOUR_** FAULT!" I yelled at him as I stepped closer and closer to him, and he backed away. He didn't look scared or anything. He looked hurt. And I very quickly backed off. I felt so bad for making him feel bad. I knew he already was feeling guilty for what he had done, and all I was doing was making him feel worse. I turned my face the opposite way. "I'm-I'm sorry." I whispered. But because of us vampires having super hearing, he heard.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have had more control. It is all my fault. So, I am sorry." He came over to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. He touched me. Not as much as I would like him to have, but it was a start. "And I shouldn't have taken you hunting once you told me you didn't feel comfortable." he turned my towards him now. And I looked down.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flirted with you, and made it harder for you. And I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. If you didn't take me hunting, I would just be unbarerably thirsty in Boston, with all those people around. And that would have been dangerous. And I would have had to hunt sooner or later. So I'm totally sorry." I looked up to his face now

He smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you." he siad.

"Ditto." I smiled back. Things happened themselves from there. Our eyes met, and he leaned in, and I leaned in. And our lips touched and we kissed passionatley. We kissed for god knows how long, alone in the dark by the moonlight. It felt so right and so good it was almost natural. Now, I won't gross everyone out with tongue details, but... let's just say mine traced his lips and his traced my lips and our tongues (eventually) touched each other.

It was better than the movies my a long shot.

**A/N: Okay now review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Was chapter nine not romantical? I think it was. But now, back to business. In this chapter, Bella officially meets the Cullens. WOO HOO!**

**Edward's POV**

That kiss was amazing! It felt just right and seemed to happen at the right moment. We kissed for what seemed like hours and since neither of us needed to breathe, it could've gone on longer if we had let it. I eventually had to end it, much to Bella's dismay.

"What? What's wrong? Am I too much for you to handle?" she said as I removed my lips from hers.

"No. I just think we should get going. We still have a long way to go.

"Oh. There's that. But can't we just have one more-?" she leaned back in.

"No!" I chuckled. No we can't. Maybe later." I said as I smiled to myself. Yes, we would have plenty of that later. She pouted, but nodded.

"You promise?" she asked. I nodded. "Pinky-swear?" she asked again holding up her pinky finger. I laughed and put my pinky next to hers, and we pinky swore. We ran to the car and jumped in and I drove. She sighed loudly every five minutes, but I ignored her. She was very childish when it came to car rides.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the chapter's not over. I just can't write about their car ride b/c that would take way to long and I am lazy. Any who, now Bella abd Edward are in Boston and their arrival is from Alice's POV**

**Alice's POV**

I was unbelievabley excited. Finally I was going to meet Bella! And from what Carlisle told me, I could tell we would get along great! Finally I would have a shopping buddy who was more... well, fun! Rosalie was such a drag when it came to girl-time. It would be nice to have someone new to hang with. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were waiting at our new house in a secluded part of Boston for obvious reasons. We were just waiting. And then we saw Edward's silver volvo drive up and I ran to it. I was very anxious to meet Bella. She smiled brightly at me as she got out of the car.

"You're Alice right?" she asked cheerily.

"Yeah. You must be Bella. Welcome!" I hugged her, but to my surprise unlike most people she wasn't surprised. She even hugged me back. At long last! A sister who wasn't a complete party-pooper!!!

"Hey Alice. It's good to see you to." Edward said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hello, Edward. Bella, do you need any help with your things?" I asked. Bella made a face.

"Unfortunetly no. All my stuff is being sent to my place later." She crossed her arms.

"So... you don't have anything to wear?" I said. I could imagine us walking through the mall together. And I needed to shop!

"No. But I have a credit card though, so I was planning to go shopping." Was she reading my mind?! "Hey, Alice would you mind going with me later?" she asked. Okay! She was definetly reading my mind!

"YES! Of course I will!" I said jumping up and down. But then, gloomy Edward caught my glance and I understood. "I mean, you'll have to... learn self control. But then we can-"

"Alice! Chill! You'll have a shopping-companion soon enough. Just wait. She hasn't even met the familt yet." Edward raised his voice ever so slightly.

**Bella's POV**

Oh yeah! The Cullens! I was looking forward to meeting them. We walked up to the house. I smiled and greeted them. "Hi!" All of them smiled. Except one. The one with blonde hair. The one who probably thought I was the reason they had to move. I usually can't read people that well, but it was all apparent on her face. Rosalie.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" a woman who was standing next to Carlisle came over to me and introduced herself. "I'm Esme. Edward's mother." she was sweet. I liked her instantly and she seemed liked the mothers from shows in the 50s. It was nice.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you again." Carlisle waved as he came closer.

"You too." I answered. So far so good.

"Bella? Hey I'm Emmett." The big hunky one with dark curly hair came next. And shook my hand. If I had not recently been turned into a vampire and I was human, he would have crushed my hand.

"And that's Rosalie." Edward came up from behind me and pointed over towards her.

"Hi." I called. She turned her head and began to walk away. Edward sighed.

"Sorry about that. Rosalie's...Rosalie. She'll take some time to warm up to." he smiled apologetically.

"Yeah. I can tell." I turned to Alice. "Or maybe she's just in a bad mood?" I asked Alice.

"Nope. If so, she was born in a bad mood. Sometimes she can be a real bi-"

"Okay Alice, we all know how she can be." the hotter version of Mike stood next to Alice now. "Hi Bella, I'm Jasper." he said turning to me now. "How was the trip?" he asking Edward and me.

"Long and boring." I groaned. "I hated it." Edward laughed.

"She's like a five year old." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, it wasn't _all_ boring, was it Edward?" I asked mockingly. "You know, when we-" I teased.

"Hunted?" he said glaring at me. "Yeah, I took Bella on her first hunt. She did well." he finished.

"Well, let's go inside" Carlisle said leading everyone inside.

"Edward?" I called him back.

"Yes?" he answered. I think he knew what I was going to ask.

"Are we... I mean- does this mean...? About what happened in the forest?" It was all coming out wrong and I felt like I was babbling like an idiot. Which I was.

"Do you mean to say 'Are we dating?'?" he asked smiling. Smiling. That was good sign. "Well then, to answer your question, the answer is..." he paused. "Yes."


	12. An Unsurpising Announcement

**A/N: So this takes place about one month and 2 weeks later. Bella is pretty much "trained" and has very good self control of herself. (They are all inroled in school, but it's summer time so ha!) And now Edward and Bella are going to tell the family they are dating! WOO HOO! (ps: this chapter explains why edward didn't tell his family right away.)**

**Edward's POV**

It's been exactly one month and two weeks after Bella met the family. Everyone likes her except Rosalie but no one counts her because she doesn't like anyone except Emmett. I think Rosalie just liked being the only blonde in the house but now there were 2. But Bella and Rosalie were nothing alike. Rosalie was stuck up and vain. Bella was happy and exctied all the time. Like Alice.

Maybe that's why they got along so well. After Bella was able to go out into society, Alice and Bella went to the Mall of America and we didn't see them for two days. We were going to send out a search party, when they came back with a rent-a-van and asking for help unloading their bags. We all had a good laugh after that. But of course, then all of Bella's stuff arrived so if they had waited a few days, there wouldn't have been a need to splurge all that money on clothes. Especially when Alice was already shopping for Bella without her.

Any way, Bella and I decided to go on an offical first date, because apparently kissing in a forest didn't count. Alice of course had already seen in coming when we came to Boston, and Jasper could feel my lighter mood (but I couldn't read their minds, because everyone who knew me had learned how to cover up their thoughts). So when I was alone with Alcie and Japer I didn't see it coming! Alice was anxious and almost yelled at me asking me why I wasn't telling anyone. Jasper couldn't calm her down even with his power. I would have told her, but I didn't know myself.

I came to think it was because I was embarressed, but Jasper couldn't feel any embaressment. So I came up with a theory. I didn't want to tell everyone so fast and so quickly. We had been kissing at her place on the sly, but I wanted to take my time telling everyone, to see if they liked her, which they did. And I wanted to do it as humanly as possible. So that when they asked how it started I wouldn't say 'we randonly kissed while we were huntiing in the moonlight.'. That seemed...odd. I wanted to do things the way a boy at school would've done if they had had the chance. So, Bella and I arranged for me to ask her on a date in front of the family and tell them the news...

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day. Edward and I were going to tell everyone that we were an item! Finally! I mean, I knew it, and Edward knew it and Alice and Jasper knew it because of their powers, but his parents didn't know it and Emmett didn't know it. Rosalie I could care less about. She could take that negativity and shove it! So there!

"Bella!" Alice came in my room. I was in my house, waiting. I don't know why Alice just couldn't take me, but I had promised her she could drive my Audi.

"Hi, Alice! I'm ready!" I grabbed my kathy bag and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were the same topaz color as Alice's because we had just gone hunting together a few days ago. I was wearing a cute pink blouse that I had gotten with Alice and my favorite mini-skirt, no leggings. I was steppin' to the bad side!!!!!

"Me too! Where are you're keys?!" Alice ran to my side, putting her hands out I sighed.

"Here you go Alice. But the top stays on!" I warned her. She frowned.

"Why?" I pointed to the window. It was sunny, and in the sun we would cause traffic accidents! That would be a terrible start to the summer. "Oh, there's that." She surrendered.

"Yeah. Could be a problem." I said laughing. For sunny days like this (though it didn't happen often in the part of town we were in) I got my windows tinted, so no one could see me in the sun. I _do_ have a tend to glitter a bit!

"But what's the point of driving a convertible if you can't let the top down on nice days? Why did you even get a convertible?" she crossed her arms and whined.

"Well at the time... I didn't know I would someday be sparkly in the sun!" I anwsered. Alice had to laugh at that one.

"Alright, some other time. Now let's go!" and we ran to my car

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Alice and Bella would be here any time soon. Then, I would tell everyone that we, Bella and I, were (and have been for awhile) boyfriend and girlfriend. We were dating. Wow. I never thought I would say that about anyone anytime soon. It felt good to have someone who cared about me and who I cared about too. Other than my family of course, I was usually alone. But now, I had some place to go in the mornings other than school. It was like I had something to live for, metaphotically speaking.

"Edward, we're here!" I heard Bella's voice call me from outside. "Where are you?" she asked. I ran to the door.

"Right here." I said opening my arms for her. She willingly ran into them and we hugged. We _were _about to kiss, but...

"Excuse me?" Alice tapped her foot. We seperated immediatly. "Do you want to tell everyone in person, or do you want them to see you making out in the driveway?" she teased.

"Okay Alice. Let's do this!" Bella jumped up and clapped. Every so often she would have a cheerleading burst of energy. You got used to it after a while. One time, she slipped up during school, and the cheerleaders practically begged her to join the team, which she did quite happily. So now, every so often, I am dragged to a pep rally or football game against my will.

"Yes." I agreed. "The sooner the better."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

So we walked into the house, and into the living room. Everyone was there. Even Rosalie, to my total surprise.

"Everyone?" Edward called their attention. "I think you all have the right to know, that Bella and I- I mean, me and Bella-" he was stalling it. Why? I still have no clue. For dramatic effect maybe? But I couldn't wait.

"We're dating!" I practically yelled. But they didn't look surprised. "You know. Boyfriend & girlfriend. That sort of thing." I hinted.

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that." Emmett was laughing slightly.

"Yes. We did. Actually, I made conclusions the first time I saw you together." Carlisle said.

"And I was just waiting for you to tell us yourselves. I didn't want to pry." Esme said. She always was very considerate.

"And I just think that you need to-" Rosalie started but was interupted by a push in the shoulder by Emmett. "I mean, congratulations. Really, I'm so hapy for you." Rosalie turned her head and left. Now I knew what Alice meant.

"Well, that's great. Because Edward and I were trying to figure out ways to tell you all this time. It's kind of funny though. You should have seen us. We were having a fit.

"Yeah. I could feel it." Jasper said.

And we all laughed. Without Rosalie being well, Rosalie, our family was the nicest and sweetest around. Fangs and all.


	13. MCR, Gerard and Mikey! Oh my!

A/N: I recently have been told in a review that I have made a mistake in chapter 4. When Bella looks in the mirror and sees black eyes, they should be red, b/c newborns don't have black eyes. My bad! So this chapter is Bella and Edward's 1st date. What will they do? Let's find out! 

**Bella's POV**

Telling the family went without a hitch, except for Rosalie, or as I like to call her, the Blonde Witch. I _would_ call her something else, but she was still Edward's sister and I didn't want to be mean, even though she was. Everyone else was like, so totally unsurprised and that was really funny! Omigod, we all laughed and had a great time after the whole "big annoucement" thing. I went home later with Edward, and then he asked me out on our first date! It seemed wierd to have a 1st kiss before a 1st date, but I was still totally psyched! But, Alice being all physic saw it coming and now, I was in a mall will Alice, and a girls best friend (besides Alice of course): Daddy's Platinum!

"So, have you decided what you guys are doing on the date? Because if you don't I won't have a clue what to shop for!" Alice walked next to me irritated and impatient. Hello, who was going on a date here?

"I think we're going to a My Chemical Romance concert. We have back-stage passes." That would be fun! I loved them! Especially Gerard Way! Oh yeah, meeting him _and_ his brother Mikey would be sweet!

"Who? I mean, I'v heard of them but... I don't reallt listen to them." Alice said. For some strange reason, people were like, _surprised_ when I told them I liked MCR. What was_ that_ all about?

"I don't listen to them like, alot, but they're good. And hot. Very hot!" I smiled to myself imagining me and Edward shaking hands with them. Maybe even getting their digits, but not for dating purposes of course!

"Oh. So what does one wear to these things?" Alice asked as we walked by a Victoria's Secret.

"Well, I haven't been to one in a while, but the last time I did... I shopped here." I stopped in front of a Hot Topic. Alice's eyes got wide.

"Here? You shop here?" she asked surprised again. Just because I was blonde and happy didn't mean I could go to a darker store than say... Claires! That is shopper-racism my friends!

"Yes! For the love of god! Why is everyone always so surprised!" I yelled as I walked in. While I was near all of the black, I realized I was wearing a rainbow top with pink leggings. I should've worn black because I was standing out like a sore thumb. (But again, I like attention!)

* * *

**A/N: NOT OVER YET!**

I didn't find anything in Hot Topic I liked, so we went to some other store I had no clue exitsted and found a cute sleevless black mini-dress to go over some leggings. Alice and I left the mall and headed to my place to help me get ready.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and Alice had gone shopping today, so I hadn't seen them yet. I would see Bella in about an hour, when I picked her up for the MCR concert. I assumed that she would've wanted to go see Legally Blonde: The Musical or something, but she wanted to see the exact opposite. She told me I was being stereotypical expecting a blonde cheerleader to want to see that. I laughed.

Bella and I would have to leave a little early after meeting the band because a pack of vampires were about to stop in. We had had small contact with them before, and had expected no trouble, especially since we had no humans. (Imagine if Bella was a human now! Who knows what could have happened!)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was dressed! I was ready! I was PUMPED!!! Boo yah! This would be the best! While I was checking myself in the mirror, I heard a honk and ran out to Edward's car and we drove to the concert. The concert was fun, except for two girls who kept jumping on stage being pulled of by security. (Through mind reading, Edward learned their names were Nicole and Caytie). Finally Gerard let them on the stage and shook their hands. Caytie screamed and fell, while Nicole fainted. (They had to get someone in the take care of that.)

The rest of the concert was loud and fun! But it ended too quickly for me. But Edward and I got to go backstage. I had forgotten all about those passes!

Backstage was abnormally quiet compared to the concert. The two fan girls were running around screaming "Lyn-Z we're gonna kill you!" and "Gerard! We want to marry you!". I laughed as I stared at them running and yelling. But where was the band?

"Are they... gone?" I heard a voice from behind be ask.

"Yes... Who are you?" I whispered turning around. "Oh my god!"

"Hey, I'm Gerard." Where did he come from? Was he there the whole time?!

"And I'm Mikey." He smiled. I had come to the conclusion during that 30 seconds that while was Gerard was hot, Mikey was adorable! I wanted so badly to give them a hug.

"And I'm Mikey's fiannce Mary." A girl who couldn't have been more than 13 came up.

"Oh. Really? That's nice?" But is it legal? Iasked myself. I think not!

"Yeah, Mary, could you go get me... a soda from the 7-11 3 blocks away?" Mikey asked. He looked distrssed.

"Sure! I'll be back! To the Mary-Mobile!" and she took off.

"Is she really your...?" I asked.

"No, but the doctors say not to tell her yet. We have to nurture it otherwise she'll go off into a circle of depression." Mikey shrugged.

"Yeah... You seem used to it. Does this happen often?" Edward laughed looking concerned.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.Edward laughed.

That's pretty much the whole conversation so... yeah. Everything went great until Edward got a call.

"Yes Carlisle. We'll be right there." Edward answered into the phone.

"Are they here?" I asked. I knew about the pakc and how we had leave early, but it seemed so soon!

"Yes. They are." Edward answered.


	14. How dare you!

**A/N: This is the chapter where Bella meets James, and the troubles truly begin. UH OH!!!! What could James do to Bella now that she's a vampire? How about flirting with her and kidnapping her and _thinking._.. bad things!**

**Bella's POV**

I really wasn't ready to leave, but by the look on Edward's face, I knew it was important. So we said goodbye and drove (or really raced the way Edward drove) to the house. During the ride I asked him why he was so anxious.

"They aren't like us Bella." he said. "They don't care if it's animals or humans. The sooner we get them away from here the better." he was (for lack of a better term) dead serious. We arrived faster than we arrived at the concert. He really needed to take a chill pill!

Alice was waiting for us outside."Come on! Hurry! We have to get them out of here!" she began to run inside the house. Her too!? Was everyone going insane? We followed her, running too. In the living room there was Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and the Blond Witch. But there were also 3 others. A tall and dark haired guyed, a seemingly younger and hotter dark haired guy and a girl with bright red hair. They were pale like us, but something was different. It took me a while to think of it but I got it. Their eyes were red. Uh oh. That meant they hunted-humans. Gross! I already didn't like them. Now I understood everyone's tension. I began to want them to leave and just stay way from anyone they could hurt.

"This is Bella and Edward." Carlisle said beckoning toward Edward and I. Judging by his tone of voice, they had been talking about us. "Come and say hello." Carlisle must have thought something along the lines of 'Come and _over_ ans say hi' because Edward reluctantly walked over to them and I followed.

"Be nice." I whispered low so only he heard. "Hello. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite even though I was thinking about how much I wanted them to leave.

"I'm Laurent. This is James and Victoria." the older of the three smiled and nodded.

"Hello. I am Edward." he said. Was he really trying to be nice? I don't think so!

"Hello." Laurent said. I could tell Laurent could feel Edward's resentment. I stared at Edward and then back at the newcomers. The one named James met my gaze and smiled and winked at me. Okay... odd, but it didn't mean anything. Edward saw it and put his arm around my waist. I stifled a giggle. How protective!

"Um... why don't we take you hunting? I'm sure you're all thristy?" Carlisle suggested breaking the awkard silence.

"Sure. We are a little thirsty." Laurent said. James countered.

"I'm not thirsty. I'll stay here." Edward turned into a rock beside me. Uh oh. What was James thinking?

"That's fine. We'll just take you then." Carlisle said turning to Victoria and Laurent. "Come on." and they left out of the back.

"Have fun!" I offered. " Are you going?" I whispered looking to Edward. James sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv.

"No." he answered plainly.

"But you look thirsty. Is something wrong?" I asked even though I knew.

"Come with me." he said pulling me upstairs to his room.

"We'll be right back." I called to James not wanting to be rude. When we were in Edward's room he shut the door and locked it. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"James. He... flirted with you." Edward crossed his arms. Was that it?

"And?" I said. "It happens all the time in the mall and at school. What makes this different?" I challenged. He was acting so childish. I thought he would have gotten over jealousy at least 50 years ago.

"Well, he's different. He had a plan to move in on you. He was thinking things I can not repeat! I may have to bath in holy water from seeing those" he shuddered.

"Wow. That bad?" I smiled. "Are you jealous?" I began swinging my hips.

"Yes." he admitted.

"Well, you know I only love you. And I would never dream of leaving you." I put myself in his arms and kissed him. That seemed to cheer him up.

"I know. But even though I'm eternally damned, I am still a guy. And guys don't like it when some other guys winks at his girlfriend." she pulled his lips off mine.

"Tell you what, you go hunting because trust me, you need it, and I'll tell James that I love you and that you didn't appreciate his attempted flirting."I suggested. "Because if you tell him... well, you come on a little strong sometimes. You don't wanna fight, do you?" I said because he had a look on his face that clearly read 'why cant I tell him?'.

"Fine." he agreed in defeat. "You win."

"I always do." and I pulled him out of the room. When we reached the living room he took off after his family and I sat down across from James to begin my lecture.

"Hey." he winked again. How cliche! Oldest trick in the book. It wasn't working so well.

"Hey." I answered. He kept staring at me. So I decided now was the right time. "Listen, about what you were doing, the whole 'wink-smile-flirting' thing, it really bothered Edward, so could you not... do that please?" I asked as best as I could without being rude.

"I'm sorry? How can he possibly know I was flirting? That could just be the way I say hello." he said indifferently. "And besides, what is he, your boyfriend?"

"Well, to answer the first question, he saw your mind and your thoughts, no to mention it was pretty obvious you were attempting to flirt with me. And to answer the second, yes he is my boyfriend." I hated him. I mean I really hated him. What a jerk!

"Well, what happens between us, stays between us..." and he began to lean in, getting way too close!

"Or what doesn't!" I yelled. No more nice girl! He was just being a downright butt!

"Come on, I know you want me. I mean look at me." and before I had time to react, he was forcing his lips on mine. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING! I slapped him hard he backed away.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DARE YOU!" I got up and ran for the back door.

"You know you liked it." he didn't move.

"Whatever! You jerk!" I kept telling myself to keep it pg. KEEP IT PG!!!!

I finally found everyone and found Edward over a mountain lion. "You will not believe what just happened!" I yelled.

"What did that pig do?" he asked darkly.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Any way, honestly, haven't wondered if James ever had feelings for Bella? Well he does in my story!If he can't want her blood, he's gonna want her body:0 Now review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Bring it on

**A/N: I'm glad you all seemed to like my twist to the James-Bella dyamics. Review and tell my what you think of this chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

"Well, after you left... I went to the living room... and I told him to stop it with the flirting and he... KISSED ME!" I gasped. "I mean can you believe it! You were totally right about him! I should have trusted your violation of his dirty mind!" I had begun pacing up and down trying to calm my nerves. I mean, boys have wanted me before, sure! But never has anyone violated me like that! I mean, it's not like he raped me or anything but it was a step down from rape! Unwanted physical contact! Sexual harrasment!

"What did you do?" Edward asked coldly. He hadn't moved or changed expressions since I had come. It was scary!!!

"I slapped him. Hard. He pulled away and I left." I said pausing my pacing to stare at Edward, trying checking to see if he moved at all. He didn'.

"Good. But I wish you had done something more than just slap him." he got up now and put his arm around my waste. "Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper. "Did he do anything else?"

"No. Just a very hard and very forceful kiss. No touching was involved if that's what you mean. If he had, I would have gone further than a slap." I hugged him. God he has a great body! So muscular and chizzled and hot!

"Good. Not that what he did do wasn't out of line." he began to tow me over to the house. With our vampish instincts, we made it in record time.

"Now Eddie, remember your temper! Don't make it a bigger deal than it is. I'm angry too, but you tend to blow up about things. We don't want ti start a war." I warned him. "So chill." I had been holding on to him, but I let him go, following him inside to the living room. Where James sat. Damn him! (Oh no, too late!)

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stomped into the living room. How dare he do that to _my_ Bella? To kiss a girl (and by the way Bella described the scene) in that manner when it is unwanted! It's sexual harressment! I-I was infuriated!

"Hello Edward." James spoke casually as I walked in the living room. As if he had done nothing wrong!

"Hey." I answered more as a calling of attention than a greeting. "Did you do what Bella said you did? Did you kiss her in that manner?" when I heard myself, it sounded immature. Like in old movies when a nerd talked to the tough guy's girlfriend. But this was different! In the movies the nerd had done nothing wrong. But this time, it wasn't a nerd and he had done something very wrong!!!!!!!!!

"I don't think I did anything wrong. I merely showed my feelings for-"

"For my girlfriend and kissed her when she didn't ask for it!" I finished for him.

"Maybe not in so many words. But I could tell she wanted me." he said smuggly. He was so annoying! So...sleazy!

"I don't think Bella would ever betray me in that way." It sounded very intense. More intense that was intended at least. But I guess I was just an intense person.

"Edward, let me ask you something," James got up and stood in front of me. "Do you think you own Bella?" he asked. I growled involuntarily.

"No. I think it is wrong to use a woman, to own a woman or violate a woman." I spoke quietly now, but harshly.

"Uh huh." James spoke as if he didn't believe me.

"He doesn't" Bella chimmed in standing beside me. "Unlike you! You sleaz-bag!" Way to keep your temper Bella.

"Bella, I told you before. You liked it and the sooner you deal with that, the better!" he winked again and beckoned for Bella to come to him.

"Don't you dare-" I began

"No. He's right, Edward."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What will Bella do? What will Edward do? Why is James such a donkey? All this and more in the next chapter! So review and the next chapter will come sooner!**


	16. And I almost felt sorry for him

**A/N: Now the most anticippated chapter of the story is here! Woo hoo! And after you read this chapter, review and then go on my profile to read my other story and review that! **

**Edward's POV**

"WHAT?" I was shocked. Did Bella actually just admitt to having feeling for this guy? How could she do this to me? We hadn't even said 'I love you' to each other once! But then again, maybe I was a fool for believing that the girl whose life I had ruined could ever forgive me, let alone love me.

"Edward, he's right. I did like it. It was way better than any kiss we've ever had. Not to mention the fact that it took you a whole month to tell your family about." she walked over to James's side. I felt my mouth drop down as I stared at her. My self esteem went down for a brief moment when I saw Bella wink at me. And she looked at me and the look screamed 'I have a plan' and 'I'm sorry you'll have to see this'. But what would I have to see?

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward and since he couldn't read my mind, I had to give him the message as best as I could through my looks. Thankfully, he caught on quickly and I sighed in relief. And I did something that was vile and nasty and made me want to hurl right afterwards.

I kissed him. I kissed James hard (only so he could believe that I really had chosen him, I SWEAR!). It made me sick. It seemed to last forever, when FINALLY we broke away. I tried to hide my discust as best as I could; I pretended like I liked it. EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!

"So Bella, will you be joining me and my group?" James said as he smiled in a disturbing-stalker way. I hoped this would work.

"Well..." I tried to think of a plan to get him away from here. He was such a pig and I was not going to have him here any longer. Think Bella! Think! But, I ended up putting him a trace so me and Edward could think of a plan together.

"Bella? You weren't serious were you? About...him?" Edward said as I walked towards him.

"No. I was just trying to get him of guard so we could- What exactly are we going to do?" I asked him. He put his arms around my waist, which told me I was forgiven for my little scene.

"Let's keep him like that until they have to leave." Edward said. "That would be perfect."

"And hard to explain to everyone. 'He hit on me, so we've decided to freeze him until they leave'. Yes, that sounds sane." I muttered sarcastically. This sounded a whole lot better in my head, while I was planning.

"I was only half-kidding. I know that won't really work. So let's do this-" he was interrupted by an evil sounding laughing. No, not laughing. Snickering. CRAP!

"Did you really think that would work that long? I was out of that 'trance' 10 minutes ago!" Is it possible to double-damn a vampire Because if it is, TEACH ME HOW!

"You are such a piece of **S**lime-covered **H**ell-born **I**cky **T**oad-...slime!" I got in his face as I pointed directly at him. "Not only do you hit on me when it is obvious I'm with Edward, but then you kiss me! When I tell you to stop! And now you insult me and him by listening to our coversation!? What if we had said something person?" I admit I had a freak out. I just have a low tolerance for jerks like him! I expected him to to that smug-smile he always does. But, to my surprise, he looked angry and hurt. Weirdness! Had I actually offended him? Was I feeling a little...remorse? Oh god, no!

"You know, you really shouldn't have said that. Or kissed me like that." all his emotions had been wiped of his face now, along with my guilt. He spoke darkly and creepy and...horror-movie-ish. It scared me a little. "And now, you are going to pay" he ran out the door and far, far away.

"What does he mean about that?" Edward asked. "I couldn't tell, even from his mind."

"I have no clue, but it sounds like he wants revenge for something we might have done to him after what he did to us." I said. It sounded more complicated than I meant.

"Which mean...? Edward asked.

"It means Bella is in trouble."

**A/N: Who said that? What will James do? Review and you will find out much faster!**


	17. I want my humanity

**A/N: Didn't get a lot of reviews, but I'm writting any way b/c I love all of you! So, this chapter is leading into the dramatic parts! What will James do to Bella? How will Bella and Edward take it? Let's read on.. Ooh! And I am having a contest! Who ever sends me the first review I get or see gets a little of the next chapter b4 anyone and gets to tell me what to change and control a bit of the story! Good idea? I thought so!**

**Bella's POV**

Who said that? It didn't sound like anyone I really knew. Edward and I turned around, finding Laurent sitting in the door way. Crap. Had heard everything that just went down? Yeah he did. Double crap!

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking at Laurent oddly.

"Well, James is a tempermental person. So when he swears revenge, he'll get revenge." Laurent's face was dead serious. Dead. Which is what I would be if James got his way with me. But what if he**_...had his way with me? _**GULP Well damn me and my hot-sexy bod! Or double damn, considering the circimstances. Then somethig hit me.

"You mean...kill me right?" I said to make sure I wouldn't sound stupid. He nodded. "But, how do you kill a vampire? Wouldn't that be like, really hard?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes. It is very hard. But not impossible." Laurent said in a tone I did not appreciate. The tone was one I'd heard so many times before. It was the tone that people talked in when they heard what I sounded like. I knew that they were thinking things like, 'of course she's a blonde cheerleader' and 'probably grew up in Cali.' NO! I grew up in Pheonix and damn it, just because I'm blonde does not mean I am stupid! I was smart! My questions just sounded a little...not smart.

"How do you do that?" I asked glaring at Laurent now. I didn't even try to hide my anger at him, like normally I do when with new people.

"You...cut them up into tiny pieces and burn them." he said indifferently. A little too calmly. Was this the norm for most vampires? Did you have to kill another vampire often? CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG???

"Ouch." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Edward wasn't adding to the conversation. I looked over at him to make sure he was okay. Was he? Take a guess...

Of course, in true Edward fashion, he was glaring into space and not breathing and doing what I call the 'Eddie-temper thing'. Oh god, he we go again!

"'Ouch'. That's all you can say? We are talking about your life Bella! He tells you what James ants to do to you and all you can say is 'ouch'?!" he turned to me, now yelling. He didn't scare me. He just had anger problems and a hug. Most of the time...

But not today. No amount of hugs in the world could calm him down now. "Okay. So what do you suggest we do?" I said only talking to Laurent now. It was best not to bother Edward now. I'd let him cool down for a while.

"Well, if I can talk some sense into him...nothing. But if he persists, which I must tell you he probably will, you'll have to defeat him."

And in that moment I knew that there was more to being a vampire than blood and eternal life. There would be fights and problems and troubles that normal people, that humans, didn't have to worry about. I was just getting to like being a vampire, but now, I wanted nothing more than my humanity back and I wanted my old life back.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'm just tired and have a lot of hw. But the the next will be longer. **

**And I am holding a contest. Who ever sends me the first reviewe for this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter b4 anyone else. That lucky duck will then tell me what to change and what they think should happen. So review and enter for your chance to win! Hurry! I might have already gotten a review by now!**


	18. The Truth About Fear

**A/N: Congrats to Irishgirl32 on winning the contest! Any who, after much deliberation, I decided to change the 1st paragraph a little bit, b/c now I have decided what James is going to do to Bella! And review after this chapter so I can write more!**

**Bella's POV**

I really wanted my humanity back! I mean, this would not have happened if I had never ever gone to Forks! If I had never flirted with Edward and if he hadn't bitten me! Wait, I'm sorry. I don't blame Edward for what he did. Okay, think of the pros of the situation...after Edward bit me we finally started dating! But still, NOW A REVENGE-SEEKING VAMPIRE IS AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!

While I was in the midst of my internal freak-out, Laurent and Edward began talking about what to do about the situation. I didn't really understand any of it though, because really, I was just imagining being killed by James. If he had his way with me, I knew I would be more than killed. I would be destroyed! I only hoped that he wouldn't be too violent!

**Edward's POV**

I took all of my patience to talk to Laurent without doing something I knew I would regret. I couldn't help it, but some part of me thought Laurent was as much to blame as James. I knew this wasn't true, but I guess I was just angry. At myself, and James and at anyone who was with James, including Laurent and Victoria. In order to calm myself down, I focused on what Laurent was proposing and reminded myself that he was not the reason for my...problems.

And while one part of me was dreading the fatc James wanted to kill Bella, another part of me was glad. Before he had sworn revenge, I had no acceptable reason to want to kill him other than hatred. Before he had opposed no serious threat. But now, now that he wanted to kill Bella and make her suffer, I was glad to have a real reason to kill him and burn him and punish him. I was glad to have a reason to hunt him down.

Anyway, back to the plan. So far, Laurent has agreed to try to talk some sense into James. But by the way he said it, it wasn't likely at all. We realized there was nothing we could do other than wai for James to make a move (even though I hated the idea of just waiting).

And that's really all we had after about 15 minutes. Finally, I realized that Bella shouldn't be alone at all. What if he was able to reach her before we could react?

"Edward, I'm not exactly a weak. I am vampire, just like you and I can defend myself! I mean, I kill bears like, every month." Bella seemed to be calmer than she was before. A few minutes ago, she was freaking out. She just sat there with a hautingly blank expression. It scared me for a while.

**Bella's POV**

I was a littled ticked that Edward thought I was that weak. Maybe-dare I say it-James was right! Maybe Edward was a little possesive and protective. I mean, I knew it, but I don't think EDward knew it. Sometimes he was just so old fashioned! But everytime I asked him about it, he just said 'Bella, I was born in 1901!' and rolled his eyes. But, hey! That is no excuse! Has he been here for the last century? Girls are not weak!

Anywho, I heard the plan from Edward. I was just going to...wait. That's it. Just wait and then when we he made a move, we were going to fight. Easy enough. But still, I didn't want to stay in a place he could probably find me with a phone book. My life would be like that movie "When a Stranger Calls" and everytime someone called it'd be like 'hello?' and then a creepy dial tone! I had nightmares after seeing that movie!

But I guess I had nothing to worry about. Even though I told Edward I was strong and I could fight, I was just verbalizing what I was trying to convince myself. It may have (shockingly) convinced Edward, but I still hesistant. It's not that I didn;t trust myself or anything, I just wasn't a fighter. And it scared me to realize that I may soon have to face the boy-vampire-man male type dude that had disrespected me like that. I would have to stare into those dark, cold eyes and...fight and be violent.

**And then I realized, I was afraid of James.**


	19. OMG! Like, who's there?

**A/N: I am not pleased! I did not get a lot of reviews! So, after this chapter, if I do not get reviews I won't write until much much later!!! Yeah! I went there!**

**Bella's POV**

After everyone came back, Edward insisted upon driving me back home in my car, while Laurent stayed behind and told everyone what had happened. I would have to stay in the house until I was called on my cell phone or house phone that it was okay to leave and that we had a lead on James. I hated the idea of staying in somewhere he could easily find me, but I reminded myself that I was a vampire and I could fight him and kill him if I had to. I just hoped I wouldn't have to.

As a precaution, Edward couldn't come and visit me, because Edward made me swear not to let anyone in the house, no matter what. I was, however, free to answer the phone if I felt comfortable. I would be on total lock down! I hate being in one place for too long!

The first night was long and I was nervous. I had a feeling that at any moment, James would be right behind, or in the next room waiting for me...

I was afraid of my own shadow the whole night as I waited and waited for Edward to call me like he promised. Everything I heard started to sound like an evil laugh, and everything I saw would morph into his evil-scheming smile. My paranoia only worsened the darker it got. I had to remind myself (by singing) that 'Big Girls Don't Cry'. Needless to say, that was a bust, so I watched some tv. The problem with that was it seemed only scary things were on, like, Law & Order:SVU and CSI Miami and things that just freaked me out MORE! It seemed like the night woul never end! And just when I was about to crack and call Edward myself, when my alarm went off in my bedroom.

Yes! It was the end of the first night! But...what if every night was like that?! This experience would be so suckish!!!!! I was knocking my head against the wall in frustration, when the phone rang. I screamed (I guess I was so used to the silence last night that the only first sound I heard scared me or something). But once I calmed myself a little, I started to get like, really nervous. Would it be Edward? Or would it be... **_HIM_**? I gulped and thought about not answering, but the ringing seemed to get impatient so I picked up...

"Hello?" I answered, my voice shaky. There was silence. "Who-" I paused and took a deep sigh "Who is this?" I wanted to hang up because I knew that if it was **_him_** he would know where I was now. My brain was totally screaming at me to hang up and call Edward, but my body was not responding. Finally, I heard nothing but the hauntingly empty sound of a dial tone...

After that, I just could wait anymore! I had to call Edward! I was more afraid now than ever and I needed to hear his voice and to know he was okay and that I had nothing to worry about. So, I picked up my cell, and pressed down the one button (thank god for speed dial!). No answer. That made me nervous. But maybe he was just busy, looking out for signs of James or maybe he was somewhere without cell phone reception! Yeah, that's it!

I thought I would just try later, so went on with my hellish lock-down life. It seemed like a few hours had passed, so I looked at the clock. Had it only been ten minutes?! Ugh! What was taking Edward so long? I was just about to call him again, but (right on cue) my cell phone rang. And thank god it was Edward!

"Hi!" I practically yelled into the phone. "Are you okay? Has anything happened? I-"

"Bella!Are _you_ okay?" Edward's voice was so soothing. It had been what I wanted to hear for like, 24 hours and it was so worth the wait!

"I'm fine. Just bored." he asked me if anything had happened. "No, nothing-oh wait! Yeah there was!" his voice got low and intimidating, (so I guessed that if I had been able to see him, he would be that non-moving statue thing that usually was creepy silent) as he asked me what had happened. I tried to tell him calmly, but as you can imagine, it didn't go well..."So I heard my house phone ring, you know, the one with the rhinestones, and I picked up because I thought it was like, you. I said hello and I was waiting for an answer but no one said anything! It was so creepy! Then, when I asked who it was, they hung up! It totally freaked me out!!!! So, that's why I called you, like 10 MINUTES AGO!! Really, why didn't you pick up?" I said it all really really fast without taking a breathe (not like I needed to anyway). It was so fast that I was surprised when Edward understood it all.

"You shouldn't have answered the phone." he said just above a whisper. "I told you that if I called it would be on your cell. And you should have hung up as soon as no one answered.Your recklessness is amazingly high." Uh oh. I hadn't really thought of that.

"But I thought it was you and I was really lonely and bored." I knew it wouldn't justify my 'recklessness' but at least I knew the reason.

"So? You don't think I miss you?" he sounded a little ticked. I tried to apologize, but he interrupted. "I'm sorry, I didn't call to scold you. I called to see if you were okay. So, are you okay?" he asked a little calmer now. That was the voice I had really missed.

"Yeah, I guess." Nothing really had happened and nothing had bothered me other than my own paranoia. So, I had nothing to report.

We talked for a while, not about anything in particular. It was really just nice to talk to anyone, and not have to talk to myself in my room like a crazy person (I had been doing that for a while before I called him). Even though I really didn't want to hang up, he had to go and I was bored all over again. If James didn't kill me, the boredom would do it for him!

* * *

During my next 2 or 3 days of solitude, I had gotten used to the boredom and lack of being surrounded by people (or vampires). I wished that I could sleep now more than ever or at least eat some chocolate or something! But no, I was a vampire and of course vampires can't eat or sleep. My phone had died a few days ago and I lost the charger, so no one could reach me! This was scary, because now, how would I know if James was coming or if I could leave? I would have to start looking soon. But at least that would keep me busy.

**Edward's POV**

I haven't seen Bella for the longest time. I missed her and I couldn't even call her a lot. But, since it had been a fews days since I had, I decided to call her cell phone. I didn't even hear a ring. It just went straight to her voice message.

"Heeeloooo! You have reached Bella. Like, duh! I am either not hear right now or my phone is off or dead. So leave a message and I shall get back to you ASAP! Thanks for calling anyway!" and then it beeped, so I could leave a message. I didn't bother leaving one so I just snapped my phone shut. I knew her phone wouldn't be off, it was probably dead from being left on for days. And, in true Bella fashion, she couldn't find her charger. Usually, I wouldn't mind, but usually I didn't have to call for emergency purposes like...oh I don't know...James coming to kill her? I would've called her house, but I knew that after my last warning, she wouldn't answer.

**Back to Bella's POV!**

I still can't find my charger anywhere! Why am I so messy? I just gave up after a few hours of searching and decided I would try tomorrow. It was late anyway. I sat down on my bed and turned on the tv. I was channel surfing when I heard a knock on the door...

(If my heart was beating) it would have stopped or at least skipped a few beats! I didn't move or breath or even blink! I didn't know who it was, but I had a pretty good guess...

**A/N: Oh! A cliffhanger! Don't worry, you'll find out what happens sometime tonight after I eat dinner or something. All hope is not lost! But... say I were to get a lot of reviews...then you'd find out before dinner! Maybe even in an hour or two! SO REVIEW!!!**


	20. The Skies are Gonna Clear Up

**A/N: Who's there? Is it Edward? Is it James? The visitor will determine the outcome of the chapter! OH! THE SUSPENCE! OH THE CLIMAX! OH THE HUMANITY!**

**Oh! And FWI, review and I'll update faster than fast!**

**Bella's POV**

The knocking was persistant. I didn't know what to do! I was frozen with fear! My mind went blank and all I could hear was the hallow knocking and nothing else.

But he knew I was here, didn't he? So if I didn't answer, he'd just come in anyway. And at sometime, this would have to end! It couldn't go on like this. If I died, I'd die with dignity!

So, gaining control of my legs, I walked to the door and in slow motion, opened the door, but just a crack (not enough for someone to get inside). I was so prepared to scream... so I readied myself.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled. But there was no one I was expecting. And I scared the visitor because then all heard was..

"CRAP! CRAP! AHHHHH!" But that wasn't James's voice! it was too high and bubbly and not manly. Who the hell was it?

"Alice? Is that you?" I said opening the door all the way now. "Alice what are you doing here?" She came inside breathing deeply (probably recovering from my scare).

"Well, I had a vision. Concerning you! So I called your cell phone. But, whoa now! It's dead! Because you lost your charger! Which,by the way is under the sofa!" she said as she glared at me.

"My bad!" was all I could say. She rolled her eyes and went into the living room, reaching under the sofa and tossed my charger at me.

"Now, plug it in and we'll talk about my vision." I nodded, running to grab my phone from my purse. I plugged it in and sat down across from Alice.

"What happened?" I asked nervously. I hoped nothing bad!

"James is coming." she said. "And in my vision, you... you didn't try to defend yourself. You just sat there." I heard what she was saying, but I was what the spanish would call 'muy confusidado!' (I got a D in spanish, so...)

"How long until he comes?" I whispered, but she could hear.

"I couldn't tell. And you weren't here. You were someplac else. It looked like he kidnapped you or something." she must have been confused to, because she cocked her head to one side. "It didn't make sense at all." It didn't! How could he kidnap me? How do you kidnap a vampire? I didn't think you could!!

"Well, at least I know. Maybe I can- well, I know what to expect now. Thanks." I smiled eakly. _So_ not my Miss Teen Arizona smile.

"Yeah. I guess you do." she tried to smile too, but neither of us were convincing. "Bella, I could stay with you if you want. I mean, maybe the two of us can-" she stopped.

"Alice?" I asked. "What's wrong?" she had a distant look on her face, like she was someplace else. Another vision. "Alice what happened?" I asked after she met my gaze.

"We have about a week. It's strange! He just gave up for now. He made plans to come for you in a week." I couldn't tell if she was shocked or relieved or what. It was hard to tell. Maybe she was confused? But the point was, we had a week to plan and to beat him at his own game! We could win!

Alice left in a hurry to tell everyone that we had to be at my place in about a week. She still seemed unsure of everything to me, but she left anyway, probably to talk to Edward about James's mind focus or something. I personally, was just glad I could relax for a while. I would stay inside for a while longer, just in case though.

I was so happy and excited that all this would be over in a week. Just one week. I could last that long! In a week I thought I would see Edward and I thought I would be able to kiss Edward and I thought everything would be okay.

**But I was wrong.

* * *

A/N: Okay! If I get 5-10 reviews tonight by 8, I will update at 8:15! So hurry and review! PLEASE!**


	21. Deception

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to mattybabe, who lives in England and can't wait till it's 8 o clock our time to read the 21st chapter. This one goes to England!!!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

It was 2 days after Alice left, the phone kept ringing. I got smart this time, and didn't answer. Other than than everything was fine. I knew that in about 5 days, everything would be solved and I would be in Edward's arms. Until later that night...

A hard knocking on the door brought me out of my daydreams and fantasies of Edward. This I hide behind the sofa and I felt my mind go blank, but I fought it. I stayed there for a a minute or two and I was about to call Edward when I heard his voice. It was a voice that had hauted me for days and when I heard it, it took all my strength not to scream. I thought Alice would saw him coming in week! How could it be possible?

"Bella, I know you're in there. Come on now, don't be that way. Just come out, before I go and get you myself." his voice was creepy-calm and it scared me. None of this made sense at all! When I didn't answer, he sighed and said "Ok. Ready or not, here I come." and he kicked the door down and it fell with a big thud. I stopped breathing in an attempt to make myself unknown to him. But I soon realized he knew I was here and he had planned all of this. I didn't know how, but somehow, he had fooled Alice. I decided I had to rise to the occassion and fight him. Now I knew what to expect and now I would not freeze. I would win.

"Here I am." I got up from my hiding place and walked towards him. "I am ready now. It has to end." I tried to control him, even though I knew it wouldn't work; I still had to try. It didn't work of course, but then I couldn't move. I could control myself. In trying to freeze him, I had frozen myself. How could that have happened. I was powerless now! I couldn't defend myself. It was over.

"Bella, I thought you'd know better. That doesn't work on me. Actually, you just froze yourself." I could even move my lips to ask how. But he could tell I was curious. "It will all be explained later. But until then," he took me in his arms and carried me through my now broken door. "you're coming with me."

* * *

I can't really remember what happened after that, but I remember arriving in a dark room, against the wall. It felt like I was tied up or something, but it turned out I still just couldn't move. My eyes wandered, trying to find some light, or something to let me know what was happening. But there was nothing.  
**_Only darkness_**

I stayed where I was for hours before heard foot-steps, followed by a dark and malicious laughter...

**Edward's POV**

Alice came back (from Bella's no doubt) confused. I asked her what was wrong.

"Edward, what does James's mind tell you?" she asked.

"Uh...let me check." after a while I found out that.. "he's waiting a week to find Bella?" I asked more myself than her. "That's odd."

"Yes. I just had a vision of that. I thought something was wrong." she was shaking her head. "It seems unlikely, that's all." I knew how Alice hated the future to be confusing to her. She was so used to knowing everything, that even if one little thing didn't make sense, she'd get very confused.

"Yeah well, if anything happens, Bella will call." and she would. And if nothing was wrong, she'd at least call to say hi. There was nothing to worry about, or so it seemed...

_**2 DAYS LATER **_

About an hour to two later, Alice had another vision and she ran into my room gasping.

"Alice? What changed?" I asked frantically. "Alice what happened?"

"Bella...James has Bella!" she almost screamed. "How could this happen? I was sure...and you saw his mind! One week!" I felt my whole body turn into stone and I felt my instincts going into over-drive.

"What is he doing? When will he get her?" I was already putting on my jacket and grabbing my keys.

"Edward! You don't understand! He has her NOW! In some place I don't even recognize and she can't even move!" she ran after me as I went downstairs.

"What?" I stared at her incredlously. "How long has he had her?" I was furious with myself. How could I let this happen?

"For hours." she answered. I began walking outside.

"How could I let this happen?" I yelled at myself.

"Edward, it's not your fault" she stopped me. "He just outsmarted us."


	22. Vampires Make Such Bad Villians

**A/N: Thank you all for you kindness in reviewing. JK! None of you really reviewed a lot! I would like more! So you know what to do! Oh, and there is a twist and my explanation for this twist is based on this episode of Moonlight I was watching. It was cool and it inspired me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own moonlight or twilight! So, you know, don't sue!**

**Bella's POV**

The footsteps are getting closer. I can hear them, but where are they coming from? It's like I was blinded by the darkness. But, how could I be? I was a vampire? Wasn't I? I wanted to call out to whoever the footsteps belonged to, but I couldn't find my voice. I felt weak and...human. But how was that possible? It wasn't.

"Bella. How are you doing? You look like hell." James emerged from the darkness. "I suppose I would to, if I was human." I gasped at his words. I was human? What-How?

"I'm what?" I tried to yell, but my voice cracked. I tried again. "How is that possible?" I was actually scared. I was REALLY powerless now!

"I'll explain later...if we have time." he laughed darkly. I tried moving again, and this time, I could! But what good would it do me now? I could run, but he'd catch me! All I could do now was wait for death or for someone to save me. Oh! Wait a minute! No one knew I was here!

"No. Tell me now! How am I human and what are you going to do with me?" I wanted to sound brave and I wanted to beat him up, but I was really weak and he was really scary! So, there!

"Fine, fine. Calm down. It really wasn't that hard to do anyways." he shrugged. HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!?!

"I poisoned you." he said casually. "Not particularly difficult as I said, but the poison was hard to come by. That's why it took so long. My apologies." he smiled again. GOD HOW I HATE THAT SMILE! He isn't even that attractive! WAIT! Did he say he POISONED ME!!!???

"How could you do that and with what?" I asked shocked. I know I had said I wanted my humanity back, but I didn't want it back when a vampire could kill me! Like, now for instance!!!

"Just something that's around, rare, but around. But I won't bore you with details. And as for what I'm going to do with you..." I don't know how, but somehow he ended up really, uncomfortably close to me really fast. "well, as a human, your blood is so sweet." Okay, eww! Bad line! Corny catch-phrase! HE IS A GAY VILLIAN! 'Your blood is so sweet'! 'I'm an idiot and gay villian'! Really! Did he just say that?

If someone wouldn't save me from getting killed, at least save me from his bad villian impression!

**Edward's POV**

"Do you see where Bella is_ now_?" I asked Alice. We had been looking for about an hour and she still had no idea where Bella was, where James was, or how much time we had until we were too late!

"Okay, for the last time Edward! I do not, REPEAT NOT!, know where the hell Bella is! Hey, here's a thought Mr. Mind-Reader! Try to find James in his MIND!" Alice yelled at me.

"I'm driving! Stop screaming!" I yelled back. "And, I'll try to find his mind." I whispered. How could I have forgotten that?! But I couldn't let Alice know that.

"Yeah, you do that." It was quiet for a while.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled once I found James's mind.

"What?" Alice stared at me like I was crazy. "What the hell?"

"I just found his mind." I was in shock. "How is that possible?" I asked out loud.

"How is what possible? What is he thinking?" Alice was getting impatient.

"He made Bella... human." Even I didn't understand how he did it, but one thing I _did_ understand was that Bella would be in even more trouble because now she couldn't even protect herself.

"HOW?" Alice gasped. I shook my head.

"I can't really tell. But..." I paused again to read his mind "I know where they are."

* * *

**2 HOURS L8R**

Bella was being kept in a cave in a forest and with a vampire who wanted to kill her! AND she was human now! Alice and I had to hurry. We found the cave they were in, now we just had to find Bella...

**Bella's POV**

I was bored out of my mind! Honestly, vampires make the worst villians ever! Had I really been afraid of James?! Because, the fear faded after a while. Like, hours and hours of listening to him babble on about how I rejected him and how he wanted me. I was flattered, but it was like 'DUDE! I have a boyfriend who's like, 10 times hotter than you! GET OVER IT!'

Right when I was at my wits end, he remembered that he had to poison me every few hours, otherwise I'd turn back to a vampire (which wouldn't be good for him). So, he went to go get it and told me not to move. LIKE I COULD!! HELLO! FROZEN WITH MY OWN POWERS HERE! (apparently a side effect of the poison!) I wanted to scream! But...

"I'm back." he said coming out of nowhere again. Damn him to vampire hell! He was not a good villian!!

"Woo hoo." I said sarcastically. "I'm not taking that poison." Did he really think I would?

"Oh, you don't have to." He held a knife in his hand and was twirling it as he walked towards me. "I just have to cut you and pour the poison in the cut." he opened a vile that he held in the other hand. I felt strange. I could move!I was becoming a vampire again! WOO!

I kicked the vile out of his hand and it crashed to the floor.

**It was _so_ on!**

**A/N: NOW REVIEW!**


	23. The End

**A/N:Okay! Y'all need 2 review more!**

**Ooh! AND! B4 you par-take in my story: Should I do a sequel? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me in a review!**

**Bella's POV**

I was so happy to have my...vampire-ness...back! I had felt so strong and powerful all the time, that I forgot how being human felt; IT SUCKED!

"Oh, Bella." James shook his head. "that wasn't nice. And that poison cost me a fortune." He glanced at the vile I had kicked. It had crashed and broken, and the color of its contents was a rasberry-macaroon color: you know, the kind that you need to wear grayish-brown or maybe charcoal with.

"Yeah, because kidnapping me and poisoning me is the right way to treat a person?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed.

"Now Bella, I only did what was necessary. Do you think anyone could kidnap a vampire?"

"No. No one should need to! Why do you wanna kill me so bad? I didn't do anything to you!" His face fell.

"You know what you did." Okay! I could not take this anymore!

"Look! It's not my fault I do not find you attractive! And here's a tip: if you want a girl to like you, do not flirt with them in front of their boyfriend and then kiss them against their will!" I yelled. Uh oh. Big mistake.

His eyes got all scary and I could tell he was about to attack...CRAPTASTIC!

"Bella!" Someone called me. Who was it? James and I both turned out heads toward the entrance to the cave. EDWARD!

"Edward!" I ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"Bella, why aren't you human?" he asked looking at me.

"Don't you remember? In biology and my blood and the..." I began

"No! Not that! I thought he poisoned you!"

"OH!" I said in realization. "See the poison..."

"Okay! Hold up! Evil vampire here! Trying to kill Bella!" Alice reminded us. Oh yeah.

* * *

I don't really remember much about the fight, except that we won. I mean, it was a long time ago; 15 years ago to be exact... afterwards Edward and I started a life together...

But that's a whole other story...

**A/N: Short ending, I know. But don't worry there will be a sequel and I'll probably start posting it today. REVIEW!**


	24. SNAPS! THERE'S A SEQUEL!

**Hey all! Just letting ya know I have a sequel (if u don't know already). It's called "SNAPS! WE'RE ENGAGED!" and it's posted right now! So check it out!**


End file.
